When the Shadow Lurks: A Collection of LoZ Fanfictions
by theycallmepond
Summary: The Hero of Time is approached by his shadow self, and whatever he could do, ends up going into a sort of madness. He lusts for love, and Link is unable to bring himself to tell Dark Link no. These stories are a collection of Link and Dark Link yaoi fics. Do not read, if you do not like the pairing!


A storm was brewing up in the air. The shadow's hair blew into his face, as he exited the Water Temple. He had conjured this storm himself, and there was nothing better than wrecking the land known as Hyrule. His red eyes gleamed and the tunic that he was wearing was almost tattered from the strong force of the wind. There were some things that could have been questioned, but whether or not they could be answered in the end was another story. Dark looked up at the sky. It was covered with dry lightning and onyx colored clouds. The rain was torrential, and the shadow was soaked to the bone within a matter of minutes. It would be anytime before he would stumble upon a force so great. It didn't matter what would happen to him, it was just the fact that he could at least try to be a bit torturous in the end.

Sighing, Dark Link walked into what would become a fiery pit of what was Hyrule. The shadow laughed maniacally and every tree that he walked past, it caught fire. He was in a rage, for almost losing his life back in the water temple There was no way in Hell that Link would get away with this. He'd have the Hero rot in fires forevermore. "There will come a time, Hero of Time, when I will rule over you. And it is coming very, _very_ soon," Dark whispered to himself. Talking to himself was pretty much a death omen, and if there was a problem, then it would have to be dealt on the hands of the one that did this to him.

Blood trickled from the one major wound that was put onto him back in the temple. He did not let it bother him, as it was a sign of weakness. If there was one thing that the shadow learned, it was the fact that he wasn't to show his weakness. And this was what he was going to do. _Die a painful death... in the end, it will make me happy. Neither can live, while the other survives..._ That was the thought that was running through the shadow's head at that moment. He wanted to cause pain and misery. The one thing that Dark Link wanted more than anything was to eliminate Hyrule, and hopefully bring the hero to justice.

He screamed, and he shouted for many many months to years. Dark Link was a fallen angel. He was resurrected by what was called the sun. The sun, being called Ganondorf. Approaching a fire that was in the distance, Dark kept hidden in the shadows, as to not alarm anyone or anything. There was no need to feel mercy or compassion. The only thing that was to be given was fear. Fear was the one thing that he could give, and it was going to be given as if Hell was going to be given to him on a platter to destry everything in sight.

The lightning cracked a bit more, and the more it did, the drier and more dangerous it became. It was going to be pretty impossible to get away from the shadow this time around. He was going to go insane in the end. Fire raged in his eyes, and without another sound, Dark Link came up behind the hero of time. The Dark Sword of legen was held against the hero's throat and he could hear the fluttering of a faerie coming from underneath the green cap. The shadow took the fairy in his other hand and squeezed it, as it wasn't going to get in his way.

There were some things that the shadow wanted to bring to Linky's attention, and now, there was no faerie to interfere with what he was about to do.

"So the Hero of the Time tried to kill me... tough luck, Dearie. Neither can live while the other survives," he hissed.

"How the Hell did you get out of there?" the Hero of Time sounded very confused about how Dark Link was saying all of this.

"Come on Linky, we all know this is true. You wouldn't be so dumb as to think something different now, would you?" Dark Link laughed.

"Whatever the hell you're doing, Dark, I'm not giving in," Link replied.

"Oh you're not? Well then... I guess it's time to bring out the force then?" The shadow held the sword closer to the hero's neck and wrapped one of his legs around the Hero's to pull him backwards into submission. "Submit to me, Linky. You know you can't resist it..." the shadow caressed the blonde's hair and bit his neck as to mark him as his. "If you don't submit to me, your life is over. It won't be that bad in the end now, will it?" He chuckled. "So thoughtless of you trying to tear me down..." He ripped open the hero's tunic and tore it off of him compeletely.

"Dark, what the hell are you doing...?" the hero asked in panic.

"Don't worry love... Don't you worry.. I'm not going to hurt you unless you try to resist me," the shadow replied.

Link closed his eyes and submitted even though he really didn't want to. Well, his mind resisted it, but who knew what his heart really wanted? The shadow went down to Link's loincloth, which covered his sex, but didn't take it off.

"Dark, please... no," Link whined.

"Shhh... It'll all be over soon," Dark Link replied.

Without another word, Dark kissed the hero and made sure that he stayed put. It was to be sure that Dark Link would be listened to, and this right here, made the shadow more pleased than anything in the world. Link was pretty sure that his love life would be forever screwed up, since it seemed that his shadow had done pretty questionable things to him, but somehow, he enjoyed it.

Link wrapped his arms around Dark Link's neck and kissed him sweetly. The shadow stroked his hair and let Link's head rest upon his chest after they had gotten done kissing. Link nestled his head in Dark's chest and soon after, fell asleep. Dark Link followed suit, holding the hero in his arms.


End file.
